PERGI JAUH DAN KEMBALILAH
by Zau Latifah
Summary: Hampa sangat hampa/ Kau masih bisa tersenyum? sedangkan aku hampir mati merindukanmu/ Aku tidak tau apakah ini yang namanya Delima?/ Baiklah akan ku coba / Everlasting sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

**PERGI JAUH DAN KEMBALILAH  
**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : Sasuke U, Sakura H**

**Author : Zau Latifah  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC,typo bertebaran dan hal-hal lain yang di lewatkan oleh author**

**Author note** : _haii semua,,, aku Author baru di sini. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, aku ada mengambil beberapa adegan dari sebuah novel (maklum masih perlu bimbingan :D) semoga kalian suka. Jika banyak reveiw Ifah akan lanjutkan chapter ke 2 nya. Silahkan membaca. Review nya di tunggu _

**Warning : Jika ada yang ga suka klik Back, agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi ini awan mendung tampak bernaung di atas langit, cuaca abu-abu gelap menyelimuti pagi ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi, harusnya nona haruno sudah bangun beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

"Sakura apa kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Hn" sahutnya singkat.

"Ternyata anak gadis papa ini masih bermalas-malasan dengan selimutnya" kata Khizashi ayah sakura.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap, kau ingin membuat sasuke menunggumu lama?" tambahnya lagi.

Mendengar nama 'sasuke' mata emerland sakura tiba-tiba terbelalak dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Sambil menuruni beberapa anak tangga menuju ruang tamu dengan berpakaian putih biru tua, seragam SMP, sakura bergumam dalam hati 'huhh dasar sasuke, selalu membuatku tergesa-gesak'

"Gomen lama" gumam sakura pelan kepada sasuke.

"Jika kau sedikit lebih cepat, aku akan beri tahu sesuatu" cibir sasuke.

"Beri tahu sesuatu?apa?" sakura penasaran.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, jika kamu sedikit lebih cepatt..." sambung sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bicara lagi,tatapannya kosong dengan raut muka yang serius

"Kamu kenapa sas, ada masalah?" pikir sakura.

"Sh,tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo berangkat nanti terlambat" dengan senyum tipis yang mengartikan tanda tanya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat didepan sakura, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Yang terlihat hanyalah rambut yang melawan arah gravitasi yang di sebut pantat ayam. Tiba-tiba sasuke berhenti dan berpaling menghadap sakura, mata onyx sakuke bertemu dengan mata emerland sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil sasuke pelan.

"Menurutmu apakah kita masih bisa bersama-sama seperti ini terus-menerus" sambung sasuke.

"Sasuke, sahabat itu tidak akan pernah putus dan berakhir, walaupun seandainya jarak memisahkan di antara kita. Kenapa? Kamu tidak seperti biasanya..." jawab sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ahh, tidak... ayo cepat sakura nanti keburu hujan dan aku akan dapat omelan dari ayahmu jika anaknya yang manja ini sakit" ledek sasuke sambil berlar.

"Dasar kauuu..." teriak sakura masih dalam tatapan bingung.

Gerimispun turun seketika membasahi rumput, tanah, dan pohon di bawahnya. Sontak sasuke berlari menuju tempat teduh terdekat dari perjalanan mereka ke sekolah tadi.

"Sakura cepattt..." teriak sasuke.

Entah kenapa perasaan sakura jadi kacau balau dengan kebingungan yang dibuat sasuke. Dari dulu sakura memang menyukai sasuke, dengan perilaku sasuke tadi itu membuat sakura menaruh harapan besar akan pernyataan yang membuat sakura penasaran.

"Haccihhhhh" suara sakura memecahkan suasana.

"Hahahaaa... sudah ku duga hal ini akan terjadi" gumam sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kamu senang. Tidak masalah, jika aku sakit kamu yang akan di marahi oleh papa" cibir sakura ketus.

Sasuke sudah kenal bahkan terlalu mengenali sakura. Mereka berteman sejak umur 5 tahun, bahkan keluarga Uchiha sangat mengenal keluarga Haruno, segala sesuatu dan kemenapun mereke selalu bersama sehingga yang ada dalam diri sakura sasuke sudah sangat hafal dan terbisa.

Gerimis sudah berhenti, walaupun dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju SMP konoha yang terletak di sebelah kiri ujung jalan yang mereka tempuh.

.

.

.

.

Di Kelas Sakura

"Sakuraa, hidungmu terlihat merah" kata ino yang duduk si sebelah sakura.

"Iyaa, sepertinya aku flu gara-gara gerimis tadi" jawab sakura dan...

"Hacihhhh"

"Apa kamu tidak apa- apa, kamu kan alergi terhadap udara dingin" cemas ino.

"Ini cuma bersin ino" jawab sakura dengan senyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak mengikuti pelatihan olah raga pada jadwal kedua nanti, aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu sakura"

"Aku juga berencana tidak mengikutinya ino, karena kepalaku sedikit pusing akibat terkena guyuran air hujan tadi" jelas sakura dengan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

.

.

.

Di kelas sasuke

"Haii teme" teriak naruto memecahkan suasana.

"Hn" jawab sasuke singkat.

"Apa kamu sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk pentas seni akhir tahun" ucap naruto dengan senyum menyeringai di wajahnya

Tatapan tajam dengan death glare sasuke membuat naruto cengengesan dan mampu membuat neji beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Naruto tahu betul bahwa temanya yang satu ini sangat benci dan benci akan pejajaran seni dan semacamnya yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh sebagai pangeran es di SMP konoha.

"Sas, ini harus dikerjakan berkelompok" kata neji.

"Tidak" jawab sasuke ketus.

"Teme, kau mau nilai seni mu rendah bahkan tidak tuntas" sambung naruto.

"Hal bodoh memikirkan itu" jawab sasuke dengan wajah dingin.

Percakapan mereka terputus dengan datangnya Detsuki sensei yang menjadi guru di bidang seni di SMP konoha.

"Saya akan akan bagikan beberapa kelompok di kelas ini, untuk tampil tari dalam pentas akhir tahun di SMP konoha ini. Dan ini akan saya jadikan penilaian terakhir sekaligus penentu ketuntasan nilai seni kalian" panjang lebar Datsuki sensei berbicara.

"Aku mengundurkan diri" ucap sasuke.

"Maaf uchiha ini tidak ada keringanan" sambung Detsuki sensei.

"Ayolahh teme, ini untuk pertama dan terakhir yang kita lakukan di sekolah ini".

"..." sasuke tidak menjawab dan memilih diam karena dia tahu jika Detsuki sensei berbicara, itu mustahil dapat di tari kembali.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang bersama sakura, sasuke di kagetkan dengan keadaan sakura dengan hidung memerah tanda flu yang menyerang tubuh sakura.

"Hacihhh"

"Sakura kau tidak apa apa?" kata sasuke cemas.

"Ah tidak, Cuma flu ringan" jawab sakura.

"Flu ringan katamu, kamu tau kan aku bisa bisa di omelin oleh ayahmu dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, tadi kan aku sudah bilang untuk cepat berteduh di sampingku, kamu malah sangat lelet" ketus sasuke.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku tadi" gumam sakura.

"Ahh sudahlah, ayo cepat kita pulang sebelum flu mu bertambah parah" kata sasuke yang menarik tangan sakura cepat.

Akan tetapi di perjalanan mereka terhenti karena di hadang oleh sekelompok orang berandalan jalanan. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu menyuruh sasuka untuk berdiri di belakang nya. Sakura pun memegang pundak sasuke dengan erat.

"Hei cantik..." ucap salah satu orang itu sambil mendekati sakura.

Sakura hanya diam dan bergumam "sasuke aku takut".

"Rambutnya sangat lucu dan bibirnya mungil" sambung orang kedua.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya brengsek" bentak sasuke.

"Owww, dia membentakku" dengus orang itu dengan memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk melepaskan tinjuan kepada sasuke.

"Sakura menjauhlah dan pejamkan matamu" gumam sasuke pelan kepada sakura. Sakura hanya memberikan anggukan kecil sembari memejamkan matanya dan menjauh beberapa meter dari jarak sasuke dan orang-orang itu.

"**Bruakkk, dushh..."**

"**ahhh, brukkkhh"**

Sasuke menghampiri sakura dengan nafas yang ter- engah-engah.

"Buka matamu" sasuke memegang kedua pipi sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dia dan sasuke, itulah yang ada di benak sakura.

"Sasuke kamu tidak apa-apa? Dan di mana orang-orang tadi " sakura melihat keadaan sasuke dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tidak usah memikirkan hal itu" ucap sasuke yang memandang sakura.

"Wajahmu..." gumam sakura

"Ini hanya memar, yang ku khawatirkan adalah keselamatanmu sakura"

"Terima kasih sasuke" air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata sakura sambari memeluk sasuke hangat.

"..."

"Baiklah, ayoo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu rumahmu" sambung sasuke yang langsung menggandeng tangan sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan di iringi senyuman penuh makna untuk sasuke, orang yang di cintainya selama ini.

Malam nya sasuke mengajak sakura untuk keluar, yahh sebelum itu dia tentu meminta ijin kepada Khizhazi selaku ayah sekura. Sakura mengusap usap tangannya yang terlalu dingin buat sakura untuk malam ini. Sasuke yang dari tadi membawa jaket, langsung menempatkan jaket itu di tubuh sakura, karena dia tau sakura tidak bersahabat dengan udara dingin di malam hari.

"Sakura..." ucap sasuke lirih sambil menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Iya ada apa..?" tanya sakura dengan tatapan halus menuju onyx sasuke.

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku sudah lama ingin mem-memberitahumu" ucap sasuke terbata-bata.

Sakura sontak kaget atas ucapan sasuke barusan, perasaanya campur aduk dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Mungkin sasuke dapat mendengarnya, 'apakah sasuke mau menyatakan perasaannya padaku' pikir sakura yang tidak sabaran mendengar kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut sasuke.

"Sa-sakuraa..." sambung sasuke yang ucapannya jadi tidak teratur.

"Ada apa, mau membuatku bersin lagi, dengan membawaku di cuaca dingin seperti ini?" sakura menutupi ke gugupan nya.

"Plakkk," jitakan kecil berhasil mendarat di kepala sakura.

"Sasukeee sakit" jerit dakura sambl mengusap kepalanya.

"Hahaaa"

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang hal ini setelah kita selesai ujian, tapi menurutku lebih baik sekarang dari pada menunda nanti tapi sebelumnya kamu jangan marah" lanjut sasuke.

"A-aku akan pindah ke Amerika b-bulan d-depan" jawab sasuke pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

'Dekk' sakura sontak kagettt sangat kaget. Kebekuan dalam diri sakura makin bertambah. Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa apa dia terlalu syokk akan kabar ini.

"Ta-tapi sasukee..." mata emerland sakura menjatuhkan bahtera air yang tiba-tiba jatuh membasahi ke dua belah pipinya tanpa bisa di kontrol lagi oleh sakura.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**A/N : Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita di fanfic ini, maaf jika terlalu singkat dan tidak nyambung. Jujur Ifah sangat kesulitan dalam menemukan judul di atas... ngetik memang cukup waktu 2 jam (tepuk tangan :D) tapi menentukan judulnya 2 hari 2 malam *plakk**

"**Okeee,, di tunggu reveiw dari kalian, kritik dan saran yang MEMBANGUN akan Ifah terima secara positiv dan terima kasih udah menyukai fic ini. Salam kenal dari Ifah. Jaaaaa..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pergi Jauh dan Kembalilah**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : Sasuke U, Sakura H**

**Author : Zau Latifah**

**Warning : OOC,typo bertebaran dan hal-hal lain yang di lewatkan oleh author.**

**A/N : Dengan update kilat Ifah mempersembahkan kepada kalian semua nexs chapternya, yaitu Chapter dua. Silahkan membaca. ****Terima kasih yang sudah review dan suka fic ini.**

**Thanks : Miya miyoko, hindayanti, allysum fumiko, yanti, hanazono yuri,guest (?), febri feven, wekz rizka.**

**Warning****: Jika ada yang ga suka klik Back, agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan**

**Chapter 2**

"Aku akan pindah ke Amerika bulan depan", jawab sasuke pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

'Dekk' sakura sontak kagettt sangat kaget. Kebekuan dalam diri sakura makin bertambah. Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa apa dia terlalu syokk akan kabar ini.

"Ta-tapi sasukee..."

"Maafkan aku sakura, aku sudah berusaha untuk mencegah ini. Tapi pekerjaan ayahku yang membuat ini terjadi. Maaf, kuharap kau tidak marah..."

Sakura masih membisu di tempat. Dia terlalu syok akan berita ini. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah selalu berada di sisi sasuke. Entahh apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika tidak ada sasuke di hari-hari setelah kelulusan nanti.

"Berapa lama kamu akan pergi dan menetap di sana?", suara sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Mungkin, paling sinkat 3 tahun untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ayah...", jawab sasuke.

"Tidak bisakah kamu menetap di sini dan membiarkan orang tuamu saja yang pergi. Kamu bisa tinggal di rumahku, dan aku yakin ayah akan mengerti dan membolehkanmu.." sahut sakura yang suaranya terbata-bata.

"Tidak bisa, ini sudah menjadi ketetapan. Kuharap kamu bisa mengerti" jawab sasuke pelan.

Sasuke yang melihat sakura-pun segera mengusap air mata dari pipi mungil gadis itu dan langsung memeluknya erat sambil bergumam.

"Aku akan selalu mengabari keadaanku, kita bisa saling berhubungan lewat telepon dan e-mail"

"Aku harap persahabatan kita tidak akan putus sasuke", lirih sakura sambil meneteskan beberapa butiran air mata.

"Everlasting sakuraa...", jawab sasuke yang yang melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dengan senyum kemata emerland gadis itu.

Sakura berdiri di pintu jendela kamarnya. Tidak terasa 1 bulan berlalu, dan akhir tahun kelulusan SMP konoha tinggal menghitung hari. 'Waktu begitu cepat tanpa jeda' gumam sakura.

"Sakuraa, ada sasuke menunggumu di bawah. Apa kau tidak mau menemuinya", teriak Khizashi dari bawah.

Entahlahh..akhir-akhir ini sakura sangat bad mood. Dia memilih melaksanakan aktivitasnya di kamar tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang ada disampingnya. Mungkin itu adalah perihal tentang kepergian sasuke yang tidak akan lama lagi.

" Apa sakura ada di kamarnya?", tanya sasuke.

"Kamu seperti orang lain saja sasuke,biasanya kamu langsung berjalan menuju kamar sakura..." jawab Khizashi.

"Hn.. akan menemui sakura..." sambung sasuke yang langsung berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Sakuraa..." panggil sasuke sambil membuka pintu kamar sakura secara perlahan.

"Sasukee, ada perlu apa kemari?", tanya sakura.

"Heii nona haruno, tidak kah hari-hari liburmu bosan dengan berkurung diri di kamar yang saja. Ayo bersiap-siap, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang belum pernah kau datangi", kata sasuke dengan senyum yang membuat kedua belah pipi sakura sontak memerah.

"Sebenarnyaaa..."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi nona Haruno, cepat bergegas. Ku tunggu kau di bawah" sambung sasuke yang langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar meninggalkan sakura sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan sakura sambil berjalan menaiki puncak yang tak jauh dari SMP konoha. Tiba-tiba mereka di kejutkan oleh kedua orang yang memegang pundak sakura.

"Hai sakura, hai sasuke..." teriaknya.

"Kau dobee...sedang apa kau di sini", ketus sasuke.

"Aku jalan-jalan sambil menikmati liburan bersama ino", jawab naruto yang jari telunjuknya mengarah ke seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Haii sakura", lambai tangan ino dengan raut wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Hai ino, kebetulan aku dan sasuke juga lagi jalan-jalan menikmati liburan. Bagai mana kalau kita sama-sama saja?", tanya sakura sambil memandang wajah sasuke dengan arti 'ayo lahh'.

"Mereka tidak mau di ganggu", jawab sasuke.

"Ahh, tidak. Aku dengan naruto tidak ada apa-apa. Saranmu bagus sakura.." sambung ino.

"Ayoo kita jalan..." teriak sakura tanpa memandang ke arah sasuke.

Mereka ber-empatpun jalan menaiki bukit gunungan yang terletak di belakang SMP konoha. Tiba-tiba sakura menginjak kerikil batu dann...

"**Bruakkkkk..."**

Dengan sigap sasuke yang berjalan di belakang sakura pun langsung menangkap tubuh sakura yang hampir terpental ke tanah. Suasana hening sejenak, wajah sakura terlihat antara syok, bingung dan memerah.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya ino yang memecahkan suasana.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa ino, terima kasih sasuke.." wajah sakura langsung mengarah ke sasuke.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih hati-hati, bagaimana aku akan pergi dengan tenang jika kamu masih ceroboh seperti in... ahhh sudahlah ayo jalan", raut wajah sasuke tidak karuan. Saseke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi, sebaiknya kau lebih hati-hati sakura" sambung naruto yang langsung melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sesampainya mereka di atas, suasana sejuk pagi hari menerpa ke empat orang yang berada di puncak bukit itu. Saruka membuka tangannya menikmati kesejukan yang menerpa tubuhnya sembari menutup kedua belah matanya.

"Apa kau senang?", tiba-tiba suara terdengar di samping telinganya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua belah tangan yang terletak di saku celana jeansnya. Belum sempat sakura menjawab hidungnya terasa gatal dan...

"Haciihhhhh"

"Hahahaa...baru saja aku mau mengingatkan mu", gelak sasuke tertawa.

"Jadi kau membawaku ke sini hanya untuk mendengar aku bersin?", sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Haha,tidak sakura. Aku hanya ingin membuat hari-hari kita semakin terisi oleh hal-hal yang menyenangkan" perkataan sasuke yang langsung membuat sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap lembut ke arah onyx sasuke. 'kenapa dia selalu mengingatkanku akan perihal kepergiannya' pekik sakura dalam hati.

Sakura tidak membalas perkataan sasuke, dia hanya memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Di samping itu naruto dan ino sedang asik melakukan kegiatan mereka yaitu memainkan handpnone dengan merekam dan menyimpan gambar dari beberapa aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

"Sakura sasuke sini", teriak ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iyaaa, ayo sasuke", sakut sakura sambil menarik tangan sasuke.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu naruto,neji dan sasuke berlatih menari untuk pentas seni kelulusan nanti. Akan tetapi sasukelah yang sangat sulit untuk diajarkan. Sasuke malah sering membentak guru privat mereka yang telah di di pesan (?) langsung oleh naruto di pelatihan tari terbaik di Konoha. Guru mereka hanya pasrah menerima bentakan dari sasuke yang selalu membantah untuk gerakan ini gerakan itu, sasuke selalu men Death glare guru mereka. Sudah terlalu sering juga guru itu minta berenti, akan tetapi neji lah yang selalu memohon untuk bertahan mengajarkan mereka, dengan catatan menaikkan gaji guru tersebut.

"Teme, gerakkan gepalamu", teriak naruto.

"Terlalu kaku", gumam neji dengan cengengesan yang langsung menerima santapan death glare dari sasuke.

"Break dulu, aku lelah", sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kursi di samping kanannya.

"Lagi? Sudah 5 kali kita break teme, kapan selesainya?", ucap naruto menghampiri sasuke.

"5 menit saja, aku janji".

Tidak sengaja sakura dan ino melewati ruangan dimana naruto,sasuke, dan neji latihan. Melihat kejadian yang langka di temui, sakura dan inopun menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto.." panggil ino.

"Hahh, ino sedang apa kau di sini.." sontak naruto kaget yang langsung menarik perhatian sasuke.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini naruto.." ino mengangkat alis kirinya.

"A-aku sedang la-latih-han t-ari i-ino", jawab naruto terbata-bata.

"Sasuke, kau juga ikut tari di akhir tahun?", kata sakura yang langsung menghampiri sasuke.

"Hn", jawab sasuke malas.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku", sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ku rasa ini bukanlah hal yang penting", jawab sasuke singkat sembari mengguyurkan air ke tubuh nya dari botol yang di lemparkan oleh naruto. Sontak membuat wajah kedua gadis yang berdiri di depannya memerah.

"Aku tidak sabaran melihat penampilan kalian di panggung nanti" sambung ino dengan ketawa kecil.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, ayoo sasuke latihan lagi", sambung naruto yang membuat ke-dua gadis itu memasang wajah bak kucing kejepit **(nah lohh?).**

.

.

.

Pentas seni akhir tahun di mulai

Sakura dan ino yang sengaja mengambil barisan pertama deret kursi tamu diruangan aula sekola hanya untuk melihat aksi sasuke,naruto dan neji.' Tidak lama lagi giliran mereka yang tampil aku tidak sabaran' gumam sakura dalam hati. Ino yang sedari tadi memegang handycam kesayangannya mengutak-atik tombil yang tertera 'on' untuk menyalakannya, yang berarti siap merekam aksi langka yang akan mereka temui sesaat lagi.

"Hadirin sekalian kita lanjutkan peserta ke 6 murid konoha dari bimbingan Detsuki-sensei".

"Hahhh mereka memasuki panggung, ayoo ino cepat jangan sampai kita kehilangan kesempatan ini",teriak sakura.

Sasuke,naruto dan neji memasuki panggung seni dengan memakai pakaian Yukata atau sering di sebut dengan Kimono yaitu pakaian tradisional jepang pada tahun 80'an. Para murid di Konoha semakin riuh dan terpesona dengan mereka terutama Sasuke yang terkenal dingin sekarang berbeda 180 derajat, ehh salah 360 derajat. Sasuke dan neji. Neji? Yah neji menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa harga dirinya jatuh berkeping-keping **(nahhh :D).** Berbeda dengan naruto yang dari tadi senyum sumringah tanpa henti.

"Sakuraa, lihat sasuke dia sangat kaku..hahaha", teriak ino.

"Haha iya ino dia juga sangat...tampan memakai pakaian Kimono seperti itu, cepat rekam jangan sampai terlewatkan".

Teriakan para tamu semakin menggelegar. Terutama para fans-fans sasuke mereka sangat mengagumi ketampanan dan tarian sasuke yang sebenarnya sih sangat kaku.

"Ohhh,sasekee.."."sasuke will you merry me…" teriakan gadis-gadis itu menghebohkan suasana. Tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang sepeti orang kesurupan dan…pingsan.

Selesai pentas seni sakura dan ino langsung menghampiri sasuke,naruto dan neji di belakang panggung sambil membawa handycam yang berisi rekaman dari tarian mereka tadi.

"Bagaimana penampilan kami tadi". teriak naruto yang langsung berdiri menghampiri ino.

"Perfec... Sempurna". jawab ino.

"Neji-san,, ada apa dengan mu, apa kau menagis?", tanya sakura menghampiri neji yang menunduk lesu.

"Sudah lah, penampilan kalian bagus ko" kata sakura yang berusaha menenagkan neji.

"Kalau saja Detsuki itu bukan sensei, sudah ku penggal kepalanya", gumam sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih sakura", sahut neji pelan yang diiringi isakan kecil.

Sakura menghampiri sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan melepas pakaian tari mereka. Sasuke merasa risih dengan pakaian itu. Sudah biasa sakura melihat tubuh bidang laki-laki itu tapi tetap saja dia mrasa malu denan raut wajah yang memerah.

"Sasuke, aku dan ino merekam penampilan kalian tadi" kata sakura dengan memperlihatkan rekaman di handycam ino.

"AAPPAAAAA!" serentak sasuke dan neji teriak.

"Kalian apa-apaan?" bentak sasuke.

"Kenapa hal ini terjadi kepadaku" lirih neji dengan isakan yang semakin memuncak.

"Sasuke, ini adalah kenang-kenangan yang ingin aku simpan saat kita lulus nanti" jawab sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"..."

"Aku mohon sasuke,perbolehkan aku menyimpan kenagan ini", sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes kepada sakuke.

'Bisakah gadis ini tidak menatapku seperti itu', pekik sasuke dalam hati.

"... , baiklah, tapi setelah mendapat persetujuan dari neji" jawab sasuke.

"Neji-san..." panggil sakura dengan memiringkan kepalanya yang bermakna 'bolehkan aku menyimpannya?'.

"sakuraaa, berjanjilah kepadaku untuk tidak memperlihatkan rekaman ini kepada siapa pun" sambung neji sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentu, terima kasih sasuke, neji-san", sahut sakura dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Di bandara Konoha

Ke dua keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno berkumpul untuk melepas kepergian keluarga Uchiha ke Amerika. Khizashi dan Fugaku ayah sasuke berjabat tangan dan memeluk satu sama lain tanda perpisahan. Mereka saling berbincang-bincang. Saat itulah sasuke menarik tangan sakura dari hadapan kedua orang tua mereka. Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum di saat-saat seperti ini, sedangkat sakura sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik sakura", sasuke memegang tangan sakura.

Sakura mendengus pelan ", Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu kepadamu".

"Aku serius sakura,kamu tidak ada teman lain selain aku dan...ino".

"Aku akan cari teman baru di sekolah baru nanti", gumam sakura.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu memperhatikan dirimu dan aku berjanji akan selalu menghubungi mu sakura, aku janji".

Sakura semakin sulit menahan air mata darimatanya dan... akhirnya tumpahlah semua air mata yang di bendung sakura dari tadi.

"Sakura, persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah terhapus dan hilang oleh waktu, tidak akan pernah", jelas sasuke yang semakin erat memegang tangan sakura

Mendengar kata 'sahabat' membuat perasaan sakura semakin sedih menjadi 2 kali lipat. Ayah sasuke Fugaku memanggil uchiha bungsu tanda mereka akan segera barangkat. Sasuke sontak memeluk sakura dengan erat, enggan rasanya untuk melepaskan, melepaskan pelukan terakhir mereka dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun ke depan. Tuan uchiha memegang tangan putra bungsunya, sasuke memandang wajah sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya dari sakura dan berjalan sembari memberikan senyuman yang dapat sakura lihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Merekapun berjalan ke arah loby dan menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

"Everlasting sasuke" gumam sakura.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**A/N: ahhhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya. Bagaimana menurut kalian. Baguskah ceritanya? Jika review nya banyak Ifah akan segera melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya. Maaf jika nanti sedikit terlambat, soalnya ifah sudah duduk di kelas 12**** dan akan menghadapi beberapa ujian****. Doakan ifah untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan dari perjuangan belajar selama ini di Sekolah. Kritik dan saran yang ****MEMBANGUN ****akan Ifah terima sacara positif. Di tunggu review nya yahh... dan terimakasih yang sudah me-review dan suka fic ini****, jaaaaa...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pergi Jauh dan Kembali-lah**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : Sasuke U, Sakura H**

**Author : Zau Ifah**

**Warning : OOC,ga je,typo bertebaran dan hal-hal lain yang di lewatkan oleh author**

**Thanks for yang sudah me-riview. Sedikit promot Fb : Zauhar latifah , weChat : ZauharL , Twitter : Tylatifah dan Beut_latifah.**

**A/N : Bertemu lagi dengan Ifah. Di Chapter ini ada Tokoh baru yaitu Sasori. ****Tenanggg di sini Sasori hanya orang Ke-tiga.**** Di chapter ini porsi Sasuke memang lebih sedikit. Tapi akan memberikan dampak bagi kehidupan sakura. Penasaran? Silahkan di baca, dan terima kasih yang sudah me- Riview dan suka fic ini. Sebelum nya latifah minta maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan yang ada pada fic ini.**

**Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan fic ini silahkan tekan Back agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.**

Chapter 3

Hari ini sakura masuk sekolah di SMA Konoha yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Sakura berada di depan cermin sambil memasang seragam putih abu-abu dengan dasi yang terpasang di sela-sela kerah bajunya. Setelah itu sakura turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama kizashi ayahnya.

Ibunya sudah meninggal dunia saat sakura berumur 5 tahun. Kizashi lah yang merawat sakura dan berperan ganda bagi kehidupan anaknya Haruno tunggal itu. Sakura lebih sering sendirian, sehingga membuat sakura risih jika berada di keramaian. Sakura hanya liburan di rumah dengan peralatan menggambar dan beberapa keping CD yang salah satunya adalah rekaman aksi sasuke saat akhir tahun lalu dan rekaman saat mereka di bukit belakang sekolah dulu.

"Mau berangkat sama ayah,tidak?", tanya kizashi sambil melahap roti yang sudah di beri selai.

"Tidak ayah, sakura naik bis saja"

Kizashi pun berangkat menaiki mobil pribadinya ke kantor tempat dia bekerja. Sekarang sakura hanya tinggal seorang diri dirumah, yang membuat kehampaan semakin terasa. Sakura masih sulit untuk membiasakan diri tanpa sasuke dengan selalu berharap untuk selalu di sisinya. Sudah seperti apa sasuke sekarang?

Enam bulan berlalu sakura dan sasuke ber-video call. Yang sakura tahu potongan rambut sasuke sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumya. Sasuke selalu menyapa sakura dengan riang tanpa tahu sakura hampir mati merindukannya.

.

.

.

.

Gerbang SMA konoha terbuka lebar. Sakura bergegas turun dari bis dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan tiba-tiba kaki sakura terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sakura", teriak suara itu dengan lembut.

Tak usah pikir panjang sakura tahu benar siapa yang memiliki suara itu yang tidak di berikannya kepada adik-adik kelas yang lain.

"Sasori –senpai", sakura menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Hai, bagaimana liburanmu", tanya seseorang yang memiliki tubuh tegap dengan tinggi 164 cm itu.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, aku hanya dirumah dengan menonton beberapa keping CD"

"Dasar anak rumahan", sasori tertawa kecil sembari mengacak-acak rambut sakura.

"Kalo aku tau kamu tidak ada acara,aku pasti akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan", sambung Sasori. Entah itu hanya hiburan atau memiliki maksud tersendiri.

Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas sakura. Sasori mengantar sakura sampai depan pintu kelas dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya sendiri yang terletak di samping kiri dan berhalatkan tiga kelas dari kelas sakura.

.

.

.

Di kelas

Melihat sakura yang diantar oleh sasori, ino langsung bergegas menghampiri sakura dengan wajah bak densus penyelidik mengintrogasi dengan menyodorkan beberapa pernyataan.

"Sakura, apa yang tadi mengantarmu itu Sasori-senpai?", tanya ino tanpa nafas.

"I-iya, memang ada apa ino?" tanya sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"Lantas ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Sasori senpai?",celetuk ino dengan lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan sakura.

"Maksud mu ino?"

"Apa kamu tidak sadar, kalau kau jadi perbincangan dan topik hangat dalam minggu terakhir ini?" ino memperjelas dengan alis kiri yang terangkat naik.

"Ino maksudmu apa? Aku benar-benar tidak paham maksudmu".

"Sakura, semua siswa sedang membicarakanmu dengan Sasori senpai yang selalu ada di sampingmu. Kamu tau sendirikan kedudukan sasori di mata para siswa bagaimana? terutama perempuan", panjang lebar ino menjelaskan.

"Jadi... itu tidak benar ino. Aku dan sasori-senpai hanya berteman, dan aku hanya mengaggap dia sebagai kaka ku saja".

"Jadi kau hanya menganggapku kaka sakura?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang tubuh sakura yang entah sudah berapa lama seseorang itu berdiri di sana dan mendengarkan ucapan dari pembicaraan sakura dan ino.

"Eh, sasori-senpai a-aku tadi ha-hanya..."

"Iya aku mengerti sakura tidak usah di jelaskan", potong suara itu dengan senyuman hangat yang terlintas di bibirnya.

"Istirahat nanti temui aku di depan Aula belakang sekolah", ucap Sasori sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menghilang setelah melangkah di sudut pintu.

Sakura dan ino hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan dari laki-laki yang bertubuh tegap itu. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Sakura kau mendengarnya tadi, sepertinya Sasori senpai menyukaimu", gumam ino di telinga sakura.

"Kamu berisik sekali ino", tukas sakura menjauhkan telinga dari wajah ino.

Ino mendengus pelan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan sakura minggu lalu yang mengatakan dia akan mengikuti kelas tari tambahan sampai dini sore hari.

"Sakura, apa benar kamu mengikuti ekskul tari?" ino bertanya dengan wajah yang tidak sabaran

"Iya, hari ini aku akan melanjutkan kelas tambahan itu. Aku sangat suka menari ino, kau tau sendiri kan. Dari dulu aku menyukai tari tapi entah kenapa hobi itu hilang begitu saja dalam diriku, dan sekarang aku akan mencoba memulainya dari dasar lagi" jelas sakura dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju aula belakang sekolah, dia melihat seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang sudah tidak asing lagi buatnya. Pria itu melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Sasori-senpai, gomen . apa kamu sudah lama menunggu?", tanya sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah tidak, aku baru sampai"

"Ada perlu apa Senpai menyuruhku datang kesini", pertanyaan sakura sontak membuyarkan pendangan sasori kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau bulan depan ada pergelaran lomba tari seluruh sekolah menengah atas di Konoha. Dan aku sudah mendaftarkanmu"

Penjelasan sasori sangat membuat sakura kaget dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding tepat de belakangnya.

"Apa maksud senpai dengan melakukan hal ini? senpai tau dari mana aku bisa menari? Dulu aku memang sangat suka menari tapi sekarang aku harus memulainya dari awal karena aku terlihat kaku"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tau aku tau dari mana, itu urusan gampang, lagipula Aziko sensei bilang kepadaku kamu sangat berbakat dan dia juga sudah menyetujui ini" Sasori menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, di satu sisi dia sangat senang akan kabar ini tapi di sisi lain dia juga sangat takut akan mengecewakan 2 orang yang sudah mendukungnya.

"Jika tarianku jelek dan tidak menjadi pemenang bagaimana?", mata sakura kembali menuju hadapan sasori.

"Sakura kau bicara apa, kita tidak mengharapkan kemenangan darimu, yang penting kamu telah memberikan semua kemampuanmu untuk melakukannya. Itu saja sudah membuat aku bangga kepadamu".

Sasori memegang pundak sakura, dengan menatapnya. Senyum kecil keluar dari bibir mungil sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha", teriak sakura sambil mengepalkan tengannya.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah diamati oleh seseorang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang tembok penghalang antara aula dengan ruang di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya sambil bergumam 'tunggu tanggal mainnya sasori...'.

Sasori tersenyum kecil sambil menggandeng tangan sakura menuju halaman Konoha dengan berjalan-jalan dan tentunya banyak menarik perhatian para murid di Konoha khususnya perempuan yang saling mencibir dan membicarakan kedekatan kedua orang yang sedang berjalan di hadapan mereka. Jelas saja, sasori merupakan murid yang terbilang cuek kepada perempuan, tapi hanya kepada sakura dia memberikan perhatian lebih 'apakah sasori menyukai sakura?mungkinkah mereka akan menjadi pasangan kekasih?kenapa harus sakura?' itulah pertannyaan yang terlintas dari beberapa murid yang melihat mereka.

Sesampainya sakura di rumah, dia langsung berlari menuju meja kecil yang terletak di sisi kiri pintu kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah benda sambil menekan beberapa tombol yang tertera di situ. Sakura menghubungi sasuke untuk memberitahukan kabar bahwa dia akan ikut lomba tari antar seluruh sekolah di Konoha.

"Truuttt,truuttttt..."

"Moshi-moshi", terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal oleh sakura.

"Sa-sasuke"

"sakura. Ada apa?"

"..." sakura terdiam mendengar suara sasuke yang sangat di rindukannya. Sudah seminggu lebih dia kehilangan kontak dengan sasuke. Sasuke sangat sulit untuk di hubungi dengan alasan **Sibuk**.

"Sakura apa kamu masih di sana?"

"i-iya sasuke", sakura terbata-bata.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kamu mengalami amnesia sesaat?", tanya sasuke sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sa-sasuke bagaimana liburanmu?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu langsung terucap dari mulut sakura.

"Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menceritakan semuanya kepadamu,bagaimana dengan liburanmu?", sahut sasuke santai. Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Kau jangan meledekku. Kamu pasti tau apa yang ku lakukan selama liburan" sakura meraju. Tawa sasuke terdengar lagi. Tapi kali ini tawa itu membuat sakura terasa nyaman.

"Iya aku tau, kamu pasti berdiam di kamar dan memutar beberapa keping CD. Pasti liburanmu terasa hampa tanpa aku kan sakura?" tawa sasuke lagi dan kali ini terdengar lebih keras. Sakura sangat merindukan suara tawa itu. Sakura membenarkan perkataan sasuke barusan 'terasa hampa'. Hidup sakura terasa hampa bahkan teramat hampa tanpa **nya.**

"Sasuke, aku akan mengikuti lomba tari antar sekolah se-Konoha", ucap sakura yang sontak membuat tawa sasuke terhenti.

"Benarkah? Ku tunggu piala dan penghargaan mu sakura. Akhir tahun nanti aku akan ke Konoha bersama ayahku, dia mendapat cuti selama se minggu. Dan tentunya kesempatan ini tidak akan kami lewatkan begitu saja" sambung sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin sasuke, untuk mu", sahut sakura dengan senyuman kecil dan tulus. Sasuke jelas tidak melihat itu.

"ok, ku tunggu. Sakura telponnya aku tutup ya, aku lagi banyak kerjaan. Jaaa...", tiba-tiba telepon mati.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur king-sizenya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sela-sela selimut yang bertuliskan 'Forever'. Dia menarik selimut yang terletak di samping kepalanya itu dan memeluknya erat. Selimut itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahun sakura dari sasuke yang ke-16 tahun. Sakura memejamkan kedua belah matanya dan merarik nafas panjang sambil bergumam "Sasuke aku sangat merindukanmu". Tiba-tiba ponsel sakura berdering pelan, terlihat pesan singkat dari Sasori yang isinya :

"Nanti ku jemput jam 08.00 malam, ku harap kamu bisa. Karena aku akan membawa mu ke tempat yang pasti kau sukai"

Sakura mengambil nafas panjang dan dia mengetik balasan singkat :

"iya, baiklah"

Sakura menekan tombol send, dan tidak di duga pesan itu mendapat balasan lagi oleh sang pengirim :

"Jangan lupa membawa jaket, karena kurasa udara malam ini pasti sangat dingin".

Sakura hanya mendengus pelan membaca pesan itu, dia tidak membalasnya lagi. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk acara yang di buat oleh sasori untuk dirinya.

Tapi tunggu, siapa sosok yang berada di balik tembok saat sasori dan sakura sedang berbicara? Dan kenapa dia berkata "tunggu tanggal mainnya sasori? Apa motif orang itu?. Okee di chapter selanjutnya itu akan di bahas. Dan tentunya tergantung dari minna-san semua.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**A/N : Fiuuhhhhh,,, chapter 3 sudah selesai. Bagaimana pendapat kalian. Apakah terlalu singkat dan Abal-abal? Maaf jika ceritanya sedikit tidak pas. Ifah juga di sibukkan dengan beberapa ulangan dan pembelajaran. Maklum sudah kelas , di chapter berikutnya akan terjadi beberapa hal yang tidak kalian duga. Jadi di tunggu saja chapter berikutnya, doakan saja ifah tidak sibuk dan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan dari perjuangan belajar selama ini.****Kritik ****dan saran yang****MEMBANGUN ****akan Ifah terima sacara positif****.**** Terima kasih yang sudah menyukai dan me-review fic ini. Oleh karena itu jagan bosan untuk me-review lagi. Sayonara.**


End file.
